As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an Information Handling System (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, global communications, etc. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs may utilize a wide variety of displays. Certain IHSs, such a portable IHSs, utilize integrated displays. Some IHSs may also support the use of an external display. In some scenarios, IHSs may be coupled to television sets, such that the television is utilized as an external display of the IHS. Some displays that may be coupled to an IHS, including television sets, may support the use of bias lighting via one or more light sources that are located on the back of the display and are operated to illuminate surfaces or objects that are behind the display. Bias lighting may be used to improve the user's perception of the output of the display, to reduce eyestrain and/or as decorative lighting.